The General Clinical Research Center will serve as a clinical research support facility for the Beth Israel Hospital. On its ward and in its Core Laboratory, clinical research will be conducted on diseases of the heart, endocrine system, renal system, blood, digestive system, nervous system, and on genetic diseases.